srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanith O'Gasmeter
"JESUS CHRIST LOOK OUT" A fresh-faced new enlistee in the Anti Earth-Union Group, Tanith O'Gasmeter is a young Newtype who has found herself working as a tactical navigator aboard the AEUG flagship, the Argama. In this position, she assists in piloting the ship, but also helps to coordinate the ship's pilots, feeding them battlefield data and other important strategic concerns. The child of an A-LAWS engineer and one of the Earth Federation ship captains butchered in the Battle of Loum, tragedy has followed Tanith throughout her life, which makes her less than eager to talk about her past. She makes up for this, though, by being gregarious, outgoing, loud, and more than a little opinionated, never afraid to dominate conversations or social activities, whether or not her doing so is actually... desired. Background Information To be summarized later :( Personality Traits Tanith is a fifteen-year-old girl. This means that her personality is a mass of contradictions and complications, and that it will probably never successfully resolve into a coherent whole until she's 30. Things that don't help: 1. That she's a Newtype. 2. That she's a Newtype in the militant AEUG faction. 3. That she's a Newtype who has spent most of her life convinced that the only person she can rely on is herself. 4. That she's far, far away from home. 5. That nearly everyone she knew prior to the age of 12 is dead. 6. Everything else. Tanith has had a lot of tragedy in her fifteen years, and though it's hurt her, it's also in many ways made her stronger. In many ways, but not in all ways. Tanith is more than capable of taking care of herself in the physical sense, but emotionally, she tends to just bury things, rather than resolve them. This is why, some ten years later, she still has largely unattended-to daddy issues centering around the loss of her father. Tanith is a rudderless ship -- she can sail wherever, but she's waiting for some older male figure to settle in and provide a strong direction that focuses her. On some unconscious level, maybe that's why she joined the AEUG, swayed by the rhetoric of inspiring male power players like Amuro Ray. She hasn't yet used this as a means to usher herself into ill-advised romantic relationships (or marginally less ill-advised mentor-protege relationships), but, well, she's young, give her time. She's got plenty of mistakes left to make. Past mistakes, though, are best left unremarked upon. Tanith really doesn't like talking about her past, especially her family. That's the quickest way to find the stitches that have never really healed right in her psyche, and touching them is liable to pop them. She tends to clam up and become less fun to be around when the topic of her family life or history is broached, and does whatever she possibly can to usher everyone past the topic, much like how I'm ending this paragraph here. Generally, though, Tanith is happy. She's a social glutton -- as much as she can handle being alone, she likes being with friends, and she likes making new friends, and she likes making her old friends friends with her new friends, and so on and so on. She's the sort of person whose gregarious qualities are like unto a steamroller -- not only does like attract like, but she has a tendency to overpower the more socially weak-willed and drag them along for the ride until they're having fun. It's not done out of maliciousness or a need to be the boss, but just because Tanith likes people, and assumes that everyone else likes people, too -- and the people that don't seem to are just the people who don't know it yet. Tanith's constant willingness to have fun with other people is offset somewhat by her loudness and general need to shout whatever she feels about any topic at any given moment regardless of whether or not she has the floor or if it's even remotely appropriate. She tends to be a conversational bully without really intending it -- it's just her way, to jump into discussions headfirst and then just keep going and going and going. Some people dig this, some don't. Still, when absolutely necessary, Tanith has manners -- but only when it's absolutely necessary. A lot of the time, she doesn't even think, she just /does it/, where 'does it' means 'blurts something about the topic at hand without considering her audience, the facts, logic, or reason.' Tanith's Newtype powers give her some degree of intuitive empathy. When she's listening to it, she's generally smart enough not to just start yelling about crap like some kind of Butters; she can be pretty insightful, especially when helping people deal with problems. She has experience with that kind of thing, after all, and by 15 is already starting to develop the hindsight associated with regret. In any event, fifteen is a tough time for everyone. Tanith has her ways and means of getting by, but mostly she's just trying to cope and keep her head above water. So we'll see how that goes. Relationship Chart Talents & Abilities Tanith is a growing Newtype. Her mental powers provide her some degree of intuitive empathy -- getting a broad sense of the emotions of people around her, especially if they're 'broadcasting' -- but largely come through in her almost supernatural understanding of spatial geometry. To cite but one example, Tanith's hair covers her eyes. Without her Newtype powers, she'd be walking into everything because her vision is, at best, 'wildly and retardedly obscured.' With her powers, she could probably complete an obstacle course blindfolded -- she just has an intuitive sense of where she needs to move. Logs *2010-04-27 - Beat Connection - Tanith meets some of her new crewmates, for better or for worse. *2010-04-28 - Semisuperfriends - Tanith makes friends with a real live honest to god princess. *2010-05-01 - Pascal's Pancake Pandemonium - Tanith meets Cagalli Yula Athha; heimlichs Judau Ashta. *2010-05-02 - The Punk and the Godfather - Tanith is quietly pulled under the wing of Quattro Bajeena. *2010-05-03 - Friendship Update - Tanith tries to console her new friend Rachel. *2010-05-22 - Come Closer - Tanith invites Cagalli to her room for a heart-to-heart. Maybe. Possibly. *2010-06-22 - Less Than Lovers, More Than Friends - The start of a new chapter. Category:Original Characters Category:AEUG Category:Katharon Category:Newtypes